Three Men and a Baby
by Blacke
Summary: Before Hogwarts, Harry Potter had always led a sheltered life. Not knowing about magic, or even about Voldemort. All he knew about how his parent had died was a green light, and a lie he had been told from a very young age. What if his dad had never died?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Okay I wasn't going to post this, but I thought I might as well

**Author's Note: **Okay I wasn't going to post this, but I thought I might as well.It's going to be a long story, so stick along for the ride.Read and Review.

Oh, by the way Fred and George's Goblet of Fire has been taken off.I'll repost it later.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I absolutely do not own any of the characters.

**Three Men and A Baby**

James rushed home from work.He had a terrible feeling about the whole thing.He wished he hadn't of had to stay after, but the meeting had been too important and he hadn't been able to leave it until late that night.Then he had to stay after and finish a report for the head of the Aurors.He had sent Lily an owl saying he would be late, but he still didn't like not having her close by at this time of night.At this rate by the time he got home the evening news will be over.Harry will be in bed for sure, James thought.He should have apparated, but he had always preferred to walk, and since the office wasn't that far away he had walked everyday to and from work.

As he got closer to home a feeling of dread started to come over him.Something had happened.Something he should have been home for but hadn't been.Something that was unchangeable and already a part of history.A part of history that will never be forgotten.

James turned the corner of his street to find that his house was gone, just plain gone.He ran the last few meters to where his house should have been standing.

He heard a familiar cry as he neared the house.A cry that he had thought that he would never hear again.

James ran closer to the cry to find Lily, and Harry.Harry was alive but had a great slash across his forehead that strangely resembled a lightening bolt. 

But Lily was gone.His Lily.

James sank to his knees.Silently sobbing, listening to the cries of his fifteen month old son.James slowly recomposed himself and picked up the bundle of blankets that contained Harry and disapparated to the one place he knew he could find help.Hogwarts.

**********

James walked the short distance to Hogwarts as fast as possible.Dumbledore needed to know about all this before it got out on the press.

James took the steps at a run and quickly knocked on the door three times.He then waited impatiently for someone to answer.

Minerva McGonagall answered the door curtly.

'Oh, Mr. Potter it's you.Where's Lily?And this here must be Harry.' 

'Yes.'James said impatiently 'Will you watch Harry for a moment I've got to go talk to Dumbledore.'

'Why, yes of course.I think Dumbledore's still in the Great Hall at the feast.If you don't find him there go up to his office.The password is Acid Pops.'

James grimaced slightly as he remembered chasing Sirius around the common room after eating an Acid Pop.He then thanked McGonagall before handing Harry to her and heading off in the direction of the Great Hall.

When he entered the Great Hall all eyes were turned on him.Sixth and Seventh years that had been first and second years called hello to him as he rushed up to where Professor Dumbledore was sitting.

'Albus can we talk for a moment.'James asked.

Dumbledore looked startled but answered 'Yes of course.Shall we go to my office.'

James nodded and waited as Dumbledore gave one of the professor's instructions.

'What's so important?'Dumbledore asked when the reached his office.

'He attacked.'

Dumbledore paled.'But that means that Sirius must have told.'

'No, not Sirius.Peter Pettigrew must have told.'

Dumbledore looked at him strangely as James told him the story of changing Secret Keepers.

'What happened tonight?'Dumbledore asked noticing the pain in James's eyes.

'I don't know.'James answered frustrated.'I had to stay late at work to finish some stupid report and when I got home everything was a disaster.'

James then took a deep breath. 'He killed Lily.'He said this in almost a whisper but it still reached the Headmaster's ears.

'What about Harry?'Dumbledore asked kindly.

'He's fine.I don't know how he survived, but he did.All he has is a scar across his forehead in a shape of a lightening bolt. Minerva took him for the moment.'

There was silence for a moment before Dumbledore asked 'What now?'

James just shrugged his shoulders.He had given up for the moment.

'I've got to gather the teacher's together.I'll tell them what happened.If you want you can stay here with Harry for the night.'

James shook his head.'I'll go rent a room in Hogsmeade.Or maybe all go stay with Sirius and Remus for a while.'

'Will they be awake?'Dumbldore asked.

James gave a hollow sort of laugh.'Of course.Even during school I don't think there was ever a day that they got to sleep before midnight.'

Dumbledore nodded his head. 'Come along then.I'll help you find Minerva so you can get Harry back.'

James nodded his head.

**********

The two of them found McGonagall in the Teacher's lounge.With Professor Sprout, playing with Harry.

'Minerva, will you round up the staff.We need to have a meeting.'Dumbledore said announcing the arrival.

Minerva nodded her head and picked up Harry.Silently handing him back to his father.

'I've got to go now.'James said before turning and leaving.

Dumbledore nodded but as James walked down the hallway he called 'If you need anything, you know where to find us.' 

James nodded and continued down the Hallway and out of Hogwarts.

After returning to the designated Apparation point James Disapparated to the doorstop of Sirius and Remus's house.

'James' Remus cried, after James had walked into the house.

'Oh my gosh!We were so worried.'Sirius said, rushing over to his friend.

'Why, what happened?'James asked confused.

'We had a visitor today.A ministry official came by about an hour ago, and told us what happened.He said that they had found Lily but couldn't find any signs of you or Harry.He also said that Voldmort was gone.'Remus explained.

Sirius had taken Harry and was playing with him as Remus and James sat on the coaches and talked about other important matters.

After Harry had finally fallen asleep Sirius returned his attention to other important matters.

'So, can I stay for a while?'James was asking.

'Of course you can stay.'Remus and Sirius answered together.

James let out a sigh of relief as Sirius studied his friend for a moment before saying.'Come on James.You better get to bed.You look exhausted.'

'But...Harry!'James weakly protested.

Remus glared sternly, looking a lot like McGonagal, 'We are perfectly capable of caring for a fifteen month old baby.Especially Harry!'

'Okay fine!Where am I going to stay?'

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before saying your old room.We'll put Harry in the extra room.'

James gave then a thankful smile before going up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was quite surprised, to say the least, on how many reviews this story

**Author's Note: **Ok,thanks to everyone who reviewed,I was quite surprised, to say the least, on how many reviewsthis story got. Anyways just to clarify some things, no this isn't a slash fic.I know that Sirius's character was a little off in the last chapter. Also, this will slightly be a bit like the movie it is named after, not a lot though. Anyways, r/r

**Disclaimer:**The same as usual.

**Chapter 2**

Baby Harry cried as Sirius jostled him around from one arm to the next.

"Come on Remus! Give me me a hand. I don't know what to do with a crying baby!"Sirius said desperately.

A little over a month ago the Potters house had been attacked.James and Harry, were now living with Sirius and Remus, whom he had shared a house with before his marriage.

Remus looked up at Sirius, "Oh, come on!Give him his bottle."

"Bottle? What Bottle?" Sirius asked sheer panic in his voice.

Remus sighed before standing up and walking to the fridge where he got the bottle.Remus then returned to his seat, after grabbing Harry from the frantic Sirius's arms.

"I can't believe you still don't know how to take care of him!"Remus said exasperated, from where he was sitting with a quite Harry on his lap.

"I always watch you and James do it."Sirius said indignantly. "Speaking of James, where is he?"

"I'm not sure.Work, I think."Remus answered.

They shared a worried glance, then they looked down at Harry who was staring, quite intently, at them with his bright green eyes.

Remus gently set Harry down on the floor while they finished a quick lunch.

Finishing first, Sirius snatched Harry up off the floor.

Harry giggled and started babbling like it was the most important thing in the world.Which it probably was, for him.

Sirius grinned at his Godson and walked out of the room, saying something about teaching Harry the Wronski Feint or something equally disastrous and dangerous.

Remus smiled wondering if he should go after them.He then shook his head.Sirius would never do anything that would put Harry in any harm.Or so he hoped.

**********

Work as an Auror had calmed down a bit since the downfall of Lord Voldemort, but that didn't stop James Potter from coming home from work exhausted.He had attended meetings all day it seemed liked.Well maybe not all day.He had attended two trials and a Death Eater was spotted, so James and his crew had been dispatched to go find it, they hadn't found a thing though.

James sighed. Maybe I ought to quit being an Auror, James thought.He could actually retire and have plenty of money for him and Harry to live on.But retirement didn't seem to suit him at the moment.The Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts would almost surely be open next year.There hadn't been a single Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that had lasted more then a year.Nah, James thought again, sounds to dangerous.He really wanted the Transfiguration teaching position at Hogwarts but it wasn't very likely that McGonagall would retire or drop dead any time soon.

James sighed again before calling out "Sirius? Remus?Harry?Where are you guys?"

The first to answer was Harry who toddled into the room.He had baby food smeared all over his face, hands and clothes, but he was wearing a huge grin and calling "Daddy!"

James scooped him up in his arms as Sirius and Remus walked into the room.Each covered in the same baby food that Harry was wearing, and that they had been unsuccessfully been trying to feed Harry.

Remus grinned at James. "Just in time! It's your turn to feed him."

James was about to protest before seeing the look of determination on their faces; he then knew perfectly well that there was no way out of it.

"Alright then."James said as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

James settled Harry back into his seat.He looked up and Remus and Sirius stood in the doorway wearing almost identical evil grins.

"Here you go!" Remus said cheerfully, while handing James the baby food.

James looked at the two of them and sweetly suggested "Why don't you two go clean up while I feed Harry?Either that or you could help."

They turned, slightly pouting, and left the room.

"Okay come on Harry.Open wide."James said.

Harry grinned and shook his head.James was sorry to say that Harry had his mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Here comes the broomstick open wide and let it inside."Harry this time opened his mouth letting the spoon come closer to its destination before making the spoon go flying out of James's hands and splattering on the floor.

Harry giggled

**********

A jar of baby food, eight spoons, and ten different rhymes later (about an hour) James had finally fed Harry although almost all of the jar had ended up on the floor or on one of the Potters.

"Okay, let's get you in the bath."James said to Harry.

James walked into the den, carrying Harry. "Sirius, old buddy, old pal.Isn't it your turn to give Harry his bath?"James asked sweetly.

"Nope, your turn.You guys get to do some male bonding tonight."Sirius said with a grin.

James made a face and whispered something in Harry's ear.Then he set the grinning Harry on the floor.

Harry raced over to Sirius and jumped onto the couch, and sweetly said "Peas?"

Sirius made a face knowing perfectly well that he had just been suckered into it."Fine," Sirius said with a sigh, "but only if you help."

James nodded, and Sirius picked Harry up and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

Remus sighed.Harry had them all wrapped around his little finger.

**********

Harry watched Sirius as he slipped on the floor, he giggled quietly.Sirius glared at him and Harry immediately stopped.

Harry had been watching as the two adults tried to give him a bath.All this was extremely funny since neither one of them knew a thing about it.

"Okay, I give up."James protested, as he grabbed Harry out of the bathtub and wrapped him in a towel."From now on Remus can give Harry his bath."

Sirius nodded in agreement as the walked down the hall and into Harry's bedroom.They had decorated the room to be almost exactly like Harry's old room.

Sirius opened the drawer's to the dresser and searched for a pair of pajamas for Harry.Finally finding some, Sirius closed the drawer and walked to where James had laid Harry down on the table.

Harry was giggling furiously as James tickled his feet.

"So, someone's ticklish on the feet, eh?"Sirius said."I'll have to remember that one to harass him with later."

"Who said we'd be living here that much later?" James asked.

Sirius sighed, "You're not thinking of moving out again are you?"

James nodded his head and said, "It was just a thought.We probably wouldn't move out for another year or so."

"You can't be serious."Sirius said "You know perfectly well that this is the best place for you, at least until Harry is four or five.You work almost all day.At least this way he'll have someone home with him every day.If you move out in a year you'll have to hire a babysitter or take Harry to daycare."

"I know." James sighed; he had wanted to move far away from here.Get away from the memories and all the other things that surrounded this town.

"Come on," Sirius said as he picked up the fully dressed Harry. "Think about it.You don't have to decide now."

**********

Sirius and Remus lay sprawled across the couches watching the television.Harry laid cuddled up next to Remus gently sleep.

James, from where he sat in the armchair, looked at the clock hanging across from him on the wall.

"I'm going to go on a short walk."James announced.It was eight o'clock and completely dark outside, since it was the beginning of December.

Sirius and Remus shared a worried glance but didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to take Harry up to his bed or do you guys think you can take care of it?"James asked.

"We are perfectly capable of putting Harry in bed, James Potter.And you better hurry or we might have to change your curfew."Remus answered.

James mumbled incoherently about something before leaving the room.Sirius and Remus watched as he left the room, and listened as he shut the door behind him.

"Where do you think he went?"Sirius asked.

Remus thought for a moment "Probably where he usually goes every night." 

"But where is that?"

Remus just shrugged his shoulders.

"Think I should follow him?"

Remus looked down at Harry before saying "No."

**********

James walked briskly in the cold of the night.He could of easily apparated to his destination but thought it would be better if he walked.It had been a while since he had been here, not to long in real time but to him it had seemed like forever.

He slowed as he neared the graveyard.It had become a ritual to come here once a week.

James walked even slower as he neared Lily's grave.He stood looking at it for a moment thinking of everything that had happened in the past little while.As things had grown tenser in the past month, James had backed down from life and had started burying himself in his work.The last week he had calmed down a little and started trying to act normal.But it was hard.

James stood pensively staring at the headstone for a little longer before finally heading home.Harry needed him.And he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

**********

"Where have you been?"Asked Remus the moment he walked in the door, "You've been gone for over an hour."

James gave Remus a look that clearly stated that he didn't want to talk about it. Remus shrugged his shoulders as Sirius changed the subject.

"Want to come in and watch the news with us?It should be on in a little while."

James looked at the two of them who were looking expectantly back at him. "Sure but then I've got to go to bed.I know for a fact that you two will sleep in tomorrow, since it's Saturday.And you know as well as I do that Harry goes with that old saying of "Early to bed, Early to rise"."

Remus and Sirius grinned.That wasn't the James that they knew and loved from when they went to school but it was starting to get closer.

**********

"Good night."James said.The news had been over for about three hours now.

The three of them had gotten so wrapped up in talking and watching movies that James had lost track of the time.

Remus sighed. "You know, he is right Sirius. It's almost one in the morning.And we do have to get up within reasonable hours."

"Oh, yes.Reasonable hours. So we're talking about one right?"Sirius asked grinning.

"Of course." Remus replied, while returning the grin.

James faked a sigh of exasperation. "You two are impossible."

Sirius looked wounded, but Remus replied, "We try."

James sighed again before heading up the stairs.

**********

James leaned over the crib, stroking Harry's black hair.He was tempted to pick Harry up and rock with him in the chair that was in the corner of the room, but he was afraid it would wake him up.

James sighed, before turning to make sure the baby-monitor was on.Then he left the room, this time vowing to go to sleep.

**********

Harry cuddled deeper into his blankets.Flashing lights were playing in his mind's eye.A cruel, high-pitched laughter forced its way through the silence, shaking the air as the bright green light engulfed him in pain.

Guffaws changed to shrieks of pain as the green light made an unexpected turn, returning to the one that had made it.

Then almost all was quiet except for the wails of a fifteen-month-old baby.

**********

The cries of a now sixteenth month old baby were what woke James Potter on that very cold night.

James snuggled deeper into the covers, hoping that Harry would go back to sleep, knowing that there was no possible way.

He slowly got out of bed, dimly aware of the coldness surrounding him.Walking as quietly as possible as though not to wake Sirius and Remus (who slept like logs.) James neared the nursery on tiptoes as Harry cried even louder.

James entered the room to find Harry lying in his crib crying.He looked at Harry for a moment before moving closer.

Harry was quite small for his age.With slightly pale skin and dark black hair.His eyes had always been a bright green, never being the pale blue that most babies start with.

James picked Harry up, cuddling him to his chest. _I wonder what Lily would say? James thought.She'd probably laugh at him for not knowing how to take care of their baby._

Looking down at his son, he now knew why she'd always insisted on taking care of Harry during the middle of the night.Lily had never even allowed James to get up during the night, always pushing him back down in the bed and getting up herself.She had loved every minute of Harry's first fifteen months of life.

Harry let out a shiver of content.He would be quite happy to just stay there for the rest of the night.

With a quick snatch James grabbed the blanket out of the crib and headed towards the rocking chair in the corner of the room.Sitting down he noticed slightly as Harry went to sleep, already to the path of the dream world himself.He mentally shook himself, knowing very well that if he went to sleep now he would be very cramped in the morning.

James kept awake for a little while later saying over and over again 'Just five more minutes, then I'll put Harry back in the crib.'But not wanting to disturb Harry he just sat there, finally drifting off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Okay, Long time, no update.  I know.  This part is on Sirius's trial but I cut about half of it out.  I'm not quite sure how trials went and didn't want to make a total fool of myself so I pretty much cut the whole thing.  I'll just say that Sirius is free by the end of the chapter.  Don't worry about that detail.  Anyways, Thanks to all who reviewed,  and r/r.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own any of the HP characters.

***Flashback-November 2, 1981***

"What do you mean you taking him?"                

"Ministry's orders. Betrayed you and Lily he did."

"Sirius Black? Do a thing like that? You've got to be joking. Plus wouldn't I know better then most? He wasn't our Secret Keeper!"

"Well why don't you talk to Mr. Crouch about it.  He's in charge."

"Find then, I will."

*End Flashback* 

***December 13, 2001***

"Sirius, calm down."

"But, I can't what if…"

"Sirius, it's all right, calm down."

"But…but…I can't"

"Problems?"  Dumbledore walked up to Sirius and Remus who were still fighting.

Remus grinned "Nothing but nerves."

"It is not. I'm not nervous."

Remus rolled his eyes "Yeah, right"

Dumbledore watched with a twinkle in his eye and said, "Where's James at? I thought for sure he'd be here."

Sirius grinned, quite evilly. "Harry was being difficult and it was his day."

"Well he wouldn't have been difficult if a certain someone hadn't taught him a certain word." Remus feinted glaring at Sirius.

"Yeah well Harry's got way to much James in him." Sirius answered looking quite innocent. "They're both horrible stubborn." 

Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "Well, like father like son. I better go find a seat. Good luck Sirius."

Sirius nodded his thanks before going back to having a nervous breakdown.

Remus glanced once more at his watch, only five more minutes. Where was James?

***

"Come on Harry, please?"

"No!"  A giggle sounding through out the room.

"Pretty please?" 

"No!"  Another giggle went flying.\

"With a broomstick on top?"

"No!" A third giggle as Harry said the word again.

"But I've got to put your socks and shoes on. We're going to be late!"  James said exasperated.

"No!"  

"Then do you want to go without either of them?"

"No!'  Harry giggled at his new favorite word.

"Really Harry. Can't you take after your mother?  She was never stubborn, at least not usually."

"No!'

James glanced at his watch and said, "I give up." He then flicked his wand and muttered a spell that made both shoes and socks go on to his feet.

"Wow!"  Harry said quite amazed.  He looked up hopefully "agin?"

"No."  Harry giggled even though he hadn't said it. "Now come on. We're going to be late."  James scooped up Harry and took him to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of Floo Powder.

"Wow!"  Harry said again as they walked into the flames.

***

Remus glanced around, looking for James. He should be here any minute, but that wasn't saying much as they only had two minutes left.He gave a sigh as he watched James walk in holding Harry.

"He was being difficult." James said in way of explanation.

Remus nodded. "Was he using the N-word again?"  Receiving a nod he chuckled. "Sounds like his father."

Harry looked at the two adults, and then stared at Remus with a grin before saying "Moody!"

It was James's turn to chuckle "I still can't believe he calls you that. Fits your personality well though!"

"I'm not moody, but If Harry wants to call me that then far be it from me to correct him."

'Moody' took the squirming Harry from his very annoyed parent and Harry looked at him with a confused expression "Paddy?"

Remus sighed and let Harry stand on his legs so he could see 'Paddy.'

Harry's eyes lit up in recognition as he shouted out "Paddy!" into the nearly silent room.  

People turned to see what the commotion was and laughed seeing the seventeen-month-old baby bouncing around and almost falling of Remus's legs.  Only to be saved by a scowling father who had surely had enough of the energetic boy.

***

"All rise." The Bailiff shouted.

The courtroom rose and the Bailiff shouted out "Judge Ralph Cook."

The Judge walked in.  He was a tall dark skin fellow, whom James knew quite well from all the trials he'd gone to.  He was known to judge fairly which was a rather good thing.  He slammed his gravel down and the courtroom sat in almost unison, as the judge called out "Case 15219 Sirius Black."

***

A short while later James sat giving a short testimony on Sirius.  He was trying to ignore Harry who kept waving from his spot on Remus's lap.  

He was grinning madly and waving at everyone who would notice him.  Harry had actually gotten the judge to give a quick wave and a small smile from the strict bailiff.

Harry glanced around, still  waving, as his dad came to join them.  All anyone was doing was talking. Boring!  He needed an adventure.

He craned his neck around glancing around the courtroom and spotted Sirius.  There was his escape.  

Harry started squirming knowing Remus was bound to let him down if he kept it up.  Remus finally let go of him and he was soon on his knees and under the chair in front of him.

He kept crawling and soon found a boy about his age sitting quietly and playing with tinker toys.

Harry remembered seeing him from somewhere and soon realized that this was the gut named Neville or something like that. He had come over before. He quickly crawled off before being roped into playing an irresistible game with the tinker toys.  

Harry kept crawling under chairs and around people's feet as he slowly made his way to the front of the courtroom.  

Coming to a long narrow aisle he glanced around, not sure if he wanted to risk it.  He soon made up his mind as he saw Sirius's feet.  He slowly made his way to the front of the room.

He reached a wall with bars running up and down.  Going through the bars was one of the advantages of being so small.  He crawled unnoticed by most of the group and soon reached Paddy's seat.

Standing up he raised his hands into the air, ready for Paddy to hold him. He was quite tired from all the crawling he'd been doing.

Sirius reached down, and unconsciously picked Harry up as he listened to the testimony that was, once again, against him.

He suddenly realized what he was doing and turned to catch James's eye.  James and Remus were searching frantically around and under the seats.  James looked up, sensing the eyes of another on him.   Looking at what Sirius had he visibly sighed.

James snuck he was to the front and took Harry.  Harry rolled over slightly looking at who was disrupting his sleep.  Finding his dad he groaned.  He was right back to where he started.  Harry didn't give it another thought though before slightly moving and falling back asleep.

***

Sirius danced around the room "The trial's over!"  he sang over and over again.

Harry wasn't the only one that looked at him with a look that quite clearly stated that they thought he was crazy.

Sirius looked down at his godson. "Aw, come on.  Let's got do something. I'll take you to the park."

Harry grinned and nodded his head. But James strongly disagreed.

"No Sirius, he's seventeen months old and it's quite late." James protested.

"It's only five o'clock. Let's go get something to eat, my treat."

Remus and James looked at each other.  He was crazy.  It may be five o'clock but it was also pitch black and below freezing point outside.

Remus was the one to finally answer "Fine I'll go."

Harry looked up hopefully at James "Go?  Go?"  He asked.

With a sigh he finally agreed "Yeah we'll go.":

"Okay, where to?  We could go get ice cream at Diagon Alley."

"Did you forget to look at your calendar?  It's December with freezing cold temperatures."

Sirius looked thoughtful "Oh yeah.  Well then, where else is there."

"We could go to Diagon Alley and go C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S shopping."  James suggested, making sure he spelled out the word. 

Sirius looked confused for a moment "Oh, you mean..."  He didn't get to finish the sentence because James had covered his mouth. 

"Don't say it!"  

"Why not?"  Remus asked he was also confused.

"You obviously have never said it in front of him before." James said staring quite pointedly at Harry.

"Oh, good point."  Sirius said. "Yeah, let's go shopping, I still haven't picked anything up for anyone."

"Okay, then let's go."

Harry looked quite excited as he said again.  "Go!"

Looking down at Harry, Sirius grinned again "Yes, let's go.  Now where's your coat at."

It was Harry's turn to grin "Gone?" he suggested.

"And your shoes?"  Remus asked.

Harry looked up trying to look innocent. "Gone?"  He suggested again.

Then James asked, "How about your socks?"

"Gone?"  Harry suggested again.  He gave the most innocent smile he could muster.

"And why don't you find them?"  James asked knowing it could take hours for the three adults to find them.

"No!"  Harry said grinning.

"It's your fault Sirius, you shouldn't have taught him that."  Remus said trying to suppress a smile.

Sirius pouted slightly "Not my fault you encouraged him."  Sirius answered this as he too smothers a smile.

While trying to glare at the two of them James turned to Harry "So, where did you put your shoes, socks, and coat."

Harry put his hands up and shrugged as he said "Poof!"

All three adults looked confused and asked simultaneously "Poof?"

Harry grinned again and said "Bye-bye."  While waving at James.

All three adults learned what Harry meant by 'poof' when James suddenly disappeared.

Harry grinned at spot where his dad had just been.  Then looking up at Sirius said "Go?"

Sirius nodded in affirmative as he saw out of the corner of his eye, James was walking down the steps with Harry's coat, shoes, and socks.

Grinning again Harry looked at Remus "Bye…"  He didn't get to finish what he was saying because Sirius had grabbed him.

Harry pouted and said, "We go?"

 James flicked his wand and Harry's coat and shoes were on.  As Sirius answered with a grin "Yes, we'll go."

***


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Okay, let's see what there is to say today. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I'd do personal thank you's to everyone but I've got to hurry.  This chapter is quite long.  Anyways, sorry about taking so long to get it out, I was trying to post it before Christmas, but it didn't work that way.

**Disclaimer:** I agree with you all, If I owned everything in the story, why is there the word disclaimer at the top of the page?

Three Men and a Baby 

Chapter 3

"So, where'd you end up?" Remus asked James as they walked slowly behind Sirius and Harry.

"In his closet, with about three pairs of shoes, more socks then I care to count, a couple of coats and lots of food."  James said scowling "He's too powerful for his own good."

Remus nodded in agreement as they watched Harry jump into a puddle of slush. Harry was wearing blue overalls, that were soaked to the knee and a now very spotty white shirt. His coat, which no one had managed to zip up, had gone from a light shade of blue to a dirty brown. His white shoes and socks were a mistake as they were now a very murky brown. Remus truly doubted that any of his clothing would ever be their original colors again without some extensive cleaning charm.

"So, what are you planning on doing for Christmas?"  Remus asked, more to make conversation, then anything else.  The silence that had drifted between them was slightly unnerving.

He received a shrug and a reply of "Probably sticking around."

The silence drifted back and both unconsciously watched Sirius who was running done the streets with Harry at his heels and cries of "Paddy!"

**********

Sopping wet overalls were only a minor problem for Harry as he ran after Sirius his shrieks penetrated the cold air as the snow that had turned to slush were being repeatedly jumped into.

The major problem was a small patch of ice had been overlooked. Running straight over it he didn't notice and of course fell, rolling of the curb and into a gutter of water.

The blast of cold water shocked Harry for a moment.  He tried rolling out of it and into the nearly empty street but only succeeded in completely covering the front of him in mud. Lying on his back he noticed the sound of footprints coming towards him.

Paddy grinned down at him, scooping him up from the very large pile of slush, and setting him down on his feet.

"Now Harry, what'd I tell you about tripping and falling."  Sirius said, still grinning as Harry tried shaking the water and locks of hair off his forehead.  He managed to shake most of the cold water off his forehead as his teeth started chattering and his whole body started to shiver from cold.  "Okay, fine admit it.  You'd rater have someone more important like your dad, huh?"

Harry who hadn't understood a word of it except 'Dad' nodded in agreement and said "Akay," He staggered off in a zigzag fashion towards the two figures coming slowly toward them.

James and Remus were talking in hushed voices over nothing in particular as they walked slowly on.  Not even noticing that Harry had fallen, as they were a great deal behind the two "children" and Harry hadn't let out any ear-piercing shriek.  Harry reached up and grabbed James sleeve.  The two of them had unconsciously stopped, not truly noticing the small boy who was now tugging on his father's sleeve and saying in a voice only slightly louder then a whisper "Daddy!"

Finally glancing down, his eyes took on the sight of Harry standing there. His black locks of hair dripped down his neck and cheeks making both of them burn red with cold.  His teeth were chattering wildly, and his green eyes stood out brightly among the rest of his features.

"It cold."  Harry blundered, hardly able as his chin kept moving on him. "An'...an'..Wet!"

James sighed, not wanting to go back home, completely forgetting the fact Harry was indeed soaking wet, he scooped the young boy into his arms.  Harry clutched his fathers' s neck, cuddling as close to him as possible. He quickly rested his head on James's shoulder.

With the same shock of cold Harry had felt earlier, James realized that Harry was indeed wet, and his shirt was the same murky brown as Harry's entire outfit.  Remus and Sirius both burst into fits of laughter and Harry grinned at them from his resting place on his shoulders.

"Nice...Look!"  Sirius sputtered.

James glared "Ha, ha, very funny. Come on Harry lets go home for a second."

Shrieking slightly Harry started to squirm, "No! No home."  He repeated the phrase as he reached for Sirius and Remus going to the first person that held out his arms for him, practically jumping into the first pair of arms that were held out for him.

The two burst into further laughter as James once again glared at them. "Fine I'll be back."

"Oh come on James." Remus said "We'll just use some simple cleaning charms when we get to the Leaky Cauldron."

Sirius nodded his agreement "And in the meantime..." He pulled out his want, pointing toward the general direction of home and said "Accio blanket."

The other two shouted "NO!" as Harry mumbled "Come." into Remus's shoulder.

"Sirius! You know better than that how could you forget!"  James said glaring at Sirius.

It was Remus's turn to glare, only this time at James "Don't scold Padfoot. Plus, if we make a fuss out of it Harry will know its something he's not supposed to do, and will do it just because."

Both glanced at Harry who had one eye open watching them and the other was closed in mock imitation of someone sleeping.

At that moment the blanket came soaring towards them and Sirius grabbed it out of the air and wrapped Harry in it.

"You do realize how many muggles could have seen that?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned "Absolutely none. You should know that I modified all my summoning charms so that muggles wouldn't be able to see them."

They walked a half a block before James realized something "Sirius, if he gets sick it's your fault. You can sit up with him at night."

"My fault?"  Why would it be my fault?"  Sirius said trying to look shocked and innocent at the same time making him look extremely bemused.

A giggle sounded from the bundle of blankets Remus was still carrying, as Harry clearly knew the tone of voice Sirius was using.

The three friends continued arguing until they reached their destination, without a care in the world.

**********

The four stood outside Quality Quidditch supplies, the smaller figure peered eagerly at the broomstick posted in the window. He looked up eagerly and said "In?"  His father shook his head and he lowered his head in disappointment and continued staring at the broomstick.

"Sorry Harry, if we go in Padfoot will go crazy and we'll never leave."  James said glancing at Harry who stood rigidly glaring at the broomstick in excitement.

"Me? Not come out? I believe you've got your stories mixed up. If I remember correctly last time we came into this particular quidditch shop. Remus had to put you into a full body bind and both of us had to pull you out. Even in the body bind you were struggling to get out of it."

"How about that time in Hogsmeade?"  James questioned.

"That was you."  They informed him.

No one noticed the boy standing on his tiptoes concentrating on the broomstick and saying, "Come!"  The broomstick popped out of view and appeared in the boy's hands.  He looked up at the adults and said, "Go?"

Remus nodded his head only briefly looking down. Not even noticing the broomstick.

A tap on the shoulder broke James's argument with Sirius, "Sir, your child seems to have gotten a hold of one of the display broomstick."

James glanced over at Harry's retreating back; he was quite clearly holding the broomstick. "Harry"

Harry turned around sharply, noticing the adults and giving them a sweet innocent smile. His scar was hidden from the black hair.

"Harry James Potter! You give back the broomstick and stop doing that!"  James said sternly and Harry got a downcast look upon his face.

The manager's mouth dropped open in shock, "Potter? Did you just say Potter?"

"Yeah I did," James replied and watched Harry shake his head sadly and walk slowly towards the man, and hand him the broomstick.

A slight gust of wind blew Harry's hair out of his eyes, making the scar clearly visible.

"Harry what do you say?" James said looking at the man apologetically.

"Sowwy," Harry turned his head around to say that one word than continued down the street, Sirius at his heels.

"That was really Harry Potter?"  The man asked in bewilderment "THE Harry Potter?"

"Uh yeah, hey I'm extremely sorry about that." James said apologetically.

The manager nodded "It's fine really."

Okay that, I've got to go." James glanced at the man one last time, who was still looking at Harry in bewilderment, then walked down the street after them.

**********

At nine o'clock the lighted stores of Diagon Alley were slowly going quite dim. Snow was gently falling and the sky looked slightly red from the light reflecting off the clouds.

Shoppers were going home some went by appearating and others walked through the Leaky Cauldron. One particular shopper was laiden with packages. A bright red patch of hair stuck out from behind the packages.

The packages crashed to the ground, as he walked straight into three other people. One was carrying a small boy with quite the hair, poking at exceptionally weird angles.

"Arthur!" James said brightly. The man had gotten down on his knees and began to gather together all the presents.

"Oh why hello James." Arthur said distractedly.

Remus, being the kind and considerate one of the group, bent down to help him.  James quickly followed him and in no time the three of them had all the presents gathered.

"Christmas shopping?" Sirius asked he shifted Harry to a more comfortable position. 

"Why yes, Molly's at home with the kids." Arthur said as he stood up. James and Remus both stood up, each carrying a load of packages.

"What's in all these?" Remus asked wondering why they were so light.

Arthur rolled his eyes slightly "Yarn, Molly's knitting again. I had to get enough yarn for her to make almost everyone a new sweater."

The three chuckled, and James declared, "We'll help you take these home. Are you appearating?"

Nodding his head Arthur answered, "I had to pick up one more thing but it looks like the shops closed."

James nodded and they three appearated with a pop.

Arriving at the house, the first thing they noticed was two young boys of about four. They had bright red hair and were about identical down to the last freckle. Their mother, who had another boy, slightly older than Harry in her arms, was scolding them.

"Fred, George, what did I tell you about teasing Ron?" Molly Weasley asked the two boys. The boy in her arms, who was undoubtedly Ron, nodded his head in agreement, looking quite smug.

Fred and George tried to look ashamed but glared at Ron who quickly gave the hurt and sad puppy dog eyes when his mother turned on him.

"What did they do this time?" Arthur asked announcing their arrival.

"Oh, Arthur dear! Did you get everything?"  She asked, then noticed the people at the door."

Arthur nodded moving to take the boxes up the stairs.

Molly set Ron on the ground, where he was immediately bombarded with two very mad siblings, then moved towards the other adults in the room "Hello James, Remus, Sirius." She said nodding to each in turn. The three nodded back.

"Oh and this must be Harry." She said noticing the bundle Sirius was carrying.

Sirius grinned proudly "Yup, this is Harry."

Rubbing her fingers gently across his red cheeks, Molly asked, "Do stay for a minute and have a cup of tea?"

The other two glanced at him as James looked at his watch, and then nodded yes, deciding it wasn't too late.

Molly grinned slightly and turned back to her own sons. "Go to bed." She said this quite firmly and the three pajama clad figures headed towards the stairs mumbling goodnights. Arthur passed them on the way down the stairs.

Sirius laid Harry down on the couch. He was curled slightly. His still muddy pants smearing slight on the couch. The black hair was tossed completely hiding the scar on his forehead, his eyes were gently shut. He turned slightly towards the dark blue couch he was laid on.

The adults moved toward the kitchen leaving him in peace.

**********

"So, how old is Harry now?" Molly asked looking at the figures across the table from her.

The three grinned back at her and Remus was the one who answered, "Seventeen months."

"So he's just a few months younger than Ron then.  We ought to get them together sometime to play." Arthur said, taking a sip from his mug of tea.

"Oh, I have a question for you Molly."  James said, wondering why that thought had even passed through his mind "How young do kids usually start showing signs of magic?"

"Usually around five.  Bill and Charlie both started showing it at five, but Percy started just barely and he's six."

"So, have you ever heard of a young wizard starting about to show signs at about, oh I don't know, let's say sixteen months?"  Remus asked worriedly.

Molly stared at them for a moment. "No I haven't, why is Harry already starting?"

Grinning Sirius answered, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Yes he is. He has already perfected the art of appearating as a matter of fact."

Arthur and Molly shared a worried glance, before Arthur said "I have never heard of anyone starting to show magic that young.  Maybe you should talk to an expert about that."

Noticing the glance the three shared Molly correctly guessed what it meant and asked "There's more to it, isn't there?"

"He can practically do any spell he's seen done, and he can modify it.  He saw Sirius light a fire once with his wand and since then at least three book shelves have caught on fire."  James said, then took a breath and continued on. "Tonight, he modified an appearation spell so he could appearate almost anything anywhere.  He appearated me into his closet, where I found about everything that has gone missing in the last little while.  Then Sirius used a summoning charm today, and while we were at Diagon Alley he managed to make a broomstick come through the display window.  Only problem is that he changes the words for it. Instead of saying 'Accio' for the summoning charm he says 'come' and instead of 'Incendio' it's 'hot'."

Molly looked thoughtful throughout this whole thing before saying "With everything that happened in October, it might have changed his powers a little." She watched as James shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "But don't worry, I'll look through some of the books I have and see if I can find anything on it."

A silence spread throughout the room, as some wondered about what was going on.

"Why don't you guys come over for Christmas Dinner?"  Molly suggested trying to banish the silence "That is, if you have nothing else planned."

Remus was the one to answer "Sure, why not.  I don't believe any of us have anything planned."

The conversation bounced through a few subjects before a cry penetrated the peace in the room.

With a sigh they all got to their feet. The adults in charge of the child shared a look and Remus turned to go get Harry, but Molly had beaten him to it. She had already bustled out of the room.

She picked him up and cuddled him closely whispering stuff in his ear, Green eyes filled to the brim with tears blinked tiredly at Molly quickly taking in his surroundings. Glancing at the brightness of the red hair he muttered a word, and then went back to sleep.

Making sure he was a sleep Molly guessed correctly "Nightmares?"

The three nodded, and Remus explained "He's been having them almost nightly."

"It's fine," Molly answered sighing slightly "It's just a phase. Ron grew out of them a little while ago."

Nodding slightly answered with "they're usually not this early" After glancing at his watch he said "Wow, it's already twelve. We better get going." He stepped forward taking Harry before Sirius.

After saying goodbyes and watching them disappearated she sighed "Their in for a rough time."

"How so dear?"  Arthur asked.

"The word he mumbled before going back to sleep was 'Mommy.' I'm surprised he can even remember her. He's so young."

Arthur nodded at her words and added "Only a few months younger than Ron."


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay sorry about taking so long on getting this next chapter out. It would have been out sooner if my beta reader had finished with it sooner. But here it is so r/r. Oh, and if you would like me to email you when the next chapter comes out, let me know through a review or email me.  
  
Disclaimer: I must agree with everyone else. If I owned the characters why would I have the word disclaimer at the top of my page?  
  
  
  
3 Men and A Baby **Chapter 4**  
  
  
  
"And they lived happily ever after. The End!" Remus Lupin slammed the book shut as he finished it for the sixth time.  
  
"Gin?" Harry asked; looking up and making the perfect puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip trembled.  
  
Frustration shown in Remus's eyes as he told Harry "No Harry, you've got to go to bed."  
  
Harry put on another spectacular show of making a tear run down his check as he looked up at Remus and sniffled.  
  
The two sat in the rocking chair with the blanket covering them; neither had noticed James, who was standing in the doorway.  
  
Remus turned away from Harry, not wanting to give in but not quite able to say no to the small boy. He saw James standing there smirking and gave him a pleading look, desperately trying to find a way out.  
  
"Come on Harry, time for bed." James said, finally getting Remus out of the predicament he was in.  
  
Apparently Harry knew he wouldn't be able to trick his dad into staying up, for he gave Remus another sad look and looked expectantly at his dad who had made his way over. As James picked Harry off Remus's lap Remus looked at Harry sadly "Don't I get a hug?" He asked this and the seventeen month old immediately leaned over and practically fell into Remus's arms as he gave him a hug.  
  
As Harry broke away from him James sat him down in the crib. He looked up with wide green eyes as they left the room, only turning back once to give back the bottle Remus had been holding in his hand.  
  
Harry sighed slightly as he rolled over onto his stomach; it was going to be a long night! ******** Harry immediately woke up as Sirius bounced into the room; he was making enough racket to wake up a herd of elephants so it was no wonder Harry was wide-awake.  
  
"Guess what day it is?" Sirius asked excitedly to his godson who hadn't understood a word he had said.  
  
Sirius looked at his confused face and answered, "It's Christmas Eve."  
  
"Chritma?" Harry asked looking quite excited.  
  
"No, it's Christmas Eve, as in the night before Christmas. And your dad had to run some errands so guess who you get to play with."  
  
Harry face had gone back to the confused statement he was wearing earlier, for he had never heard of a Christmas Eve.  
  
Sighing slightly Sirius said, "Come on, bucko! Remus' is fixing breakfast, and that's always a treat!" ******** James arrived home to a relatively spotless house, which surprised him as it was only lunchtime and he hardly doubted that either Sirius or Remus had done much of the work. It didn't take long for him to figure out the truth as cries of "No! Harry, Don't!" came from the next room. James peeked in the door to find that the room was almost as spotless as the last.  
  
Sirius was chiding the young boy who stood at his feet, looking quite upset. James laughed slightly, causing the occupants of the room to turn to see who was there.  
  
"So, who's been cleaning?" James asked Remus and Sirius who both turned to look at Harry, who had take James's positions at the door and had an innocent look plastered on his face.  
  
James sighed slightly as he looked at the young boy in khaki pants and a light green sweatshirt that had gold writing that stated 'Daddy's Boy' "What did he do this time?" He asked finally noticing that Harry was slowly moving out the door.  
  
"Oh, absolutely nothing!" Sirius said quite sarcastically. "Just causing mass destruction to the house!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Remus replied with "I wouldn't exactly call it mass destruction.'"  
  
"He cleaned. He has now been officially declared a neat freak." Sirius shrieked slightly.  
  
James sniggered "That doesn't sound to bad."  
  
"Well Sirius left out one important detail. He was using his finger again."  
  
James turned to scold Harry but discovered Harry had long ago made his escape. Leaving before anyone could notice. Turning back to the adults he said, "So is the whole house this way?"  
  
The other two nodded and he continued "Have you had any peace and quiet today?"  
  
Sirius glared at James for no apparent reason "For about five minutes while he ate breakfast. And then just like that funny pink rabbit on all the muggle commercials he just kept going and going and going and going, and going, and going..."  
  
"Okay, Sirius that's enough." Remus said, " I'm sure James gets the picture."  
  
"And going and going and going and going..."  
  
Before Sirius could continue a shattering crash came from another room and a shriek, proclaiming that something had indeed been broken.  
  
Two moans of "Not again." Met James ears as he headed off in the direction of the sound. He entered the kitchen a second later and had to contain his laughter.  
  
Harry stood in the middle of a shattered jar of flour or what used to be a jar of flour. The kitchen was covered in the white dust and Harry looked like some ghost. Even his hair had gone slightly gray.  
  
Harry looked around a bit and knowing that he was indeed in trouble said very quietly "Oops," He looked around again and then looked as if he had made up his mind "Kea."  
  
The three adults grabbed him each trying to stop him from completing the spell as they were trying their hardest to get him to stop using that stuff, even if they used it all the time. ******** The day passed quickly for the household. The adults spent the day trying to keep Harry from doing the things, which he wasn't supposed to do. Such as use his magic.  
  
Nighttime fell quickly and before they knew it, Harry was running at full speed out of the room at the mention of going to bed. James rolled his eyes as he heard a crash from the next room. Sirius grinned at the other two and took off at a fast walk, yelling "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"  
  
The other two grinned slightly, thankful for the 'second child' of the household. Within minutes he was back, carrying a giggling Harry who he was tickling unmercifully. Between giggles Harry was shrieking "Paddy! Paddy!"  
  
Padfoot grinned at the other two "Think he's ready to go to bed now?"  
  
Sirius carried Harry up the stairs listening to laughter echoing behind him.  
  
Harry looked up at him with wide eyes "Paddy? Sleep?"  
  
"Yup, time to sleep." Sirius said.  
  
"You sleep?" Harry asked, his green eyes wide.  
  
"Nope it's time for you to sleep." Sirius said.  
  
Harry picked out two words from the sentence and said them aloud "You to?"  
  
"No, you need to sleep."  
  
The boy giggled slightly before repeating, "No, you need to sleep."  
  
"We sleep together?" Sirius asked, trying to outsmart Harry.  
  
"Sleep together." Harry agreed.  
  
They were in the room by that time and Sirius sat down in the chair in the corner. Harry cuddled closer to Sirius leaning against his chest, listening to the rhythmic sound of the adults breathing.  
  
Before long both were fast asleep. ******************** James woke with a start as a crash and a giggle came from over the baby monitor, announcing that it was six-thirty in the morning, and that Harry was wide awake. He sighed, not wanting to get out of the bed, it was way too early, but for some reason Harry hadn't realized that.  
  
His gazed wandered with his mind as he glanced around the room.  
  
His eyes landed on the bedside table, where a picture, taken in the early fall, sat. He remembered that day clearly.  
  
***Flashback (Early Fall)*** Finally after what felt like years of rain, it had finally stopped. It was cloudy but the weather was warm, and thus the occupants of Godric Hollow had decided this day was perfect for a picnic.  
  
Upon a flannel blanket in the middle of the yard laid Lily Potter. The sun beat down on her making her hair turn a golden red and drying up the mud puddles. Her green eyes sparkled as she watched everything around her.  
  
First there was her son, who was currently playing in mud puddles. His jeans were streaked with mud, totally covered from about the knee down. Harry's shoes were now unrecognizable, as they had gone from a red to dark brown with the mud. His red t-shirt was slightly splattered although not nearly as much as the jeans. The mud was streaked down his face and almost everywhere else as he picked up the mud and let it drop, again. He was quite amused with it and kept picking it up and dropping it. He occasionally would rub his eye or scratch his head causing more mud to be caked on him.  
  
Lily turned to look at her husband, and Sirius, who were chasing each other around the yard. James would scoop down every once in a while and grab some mud before turning around and throwing the mud at Sirius. He would then have to run as fast as he could in the other direction.  
  
A light sparked in the corner of her eye she turned and grinned at Remus who held a camera. She grinned again as another photo was shot and Harry came toward her. He wrapped her in a hug. Causing most of the mud from him to transfer from him to her.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
That was where picture had been taken. James and Sirius acting like two year olds and Harry playing in the mud, and Lily on the blanket. The memory was captured in that small frame that sat on James bedside table. Another crash came from the small baby monitor next to the picture and he rolled out of bed. A single tear rolled down his cheek yet a hand appeared to wipe it away.  
  
The last thought had shaken him. He had just realized that it was Christmas, his first Christmas since the age of eleven without Lily. A couple more tears fell down his cheek but he quickly wiped them away. It wouldn't do for him to break down on Christmas.  
  
He quickly walked down the hallway and composed himself. Entering the nursery, he was surprised to see Sirius sound asleep in the rocking chair, muttering he said "What a shock, Padfoot could always sleep through anything. Even on Christmas."  
  
Harry turned from where he was standing. "Chritma?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Christmas."  
  
"Chritma!" Harry sang as James picked him up, dropping him on top of Sirius. Sirius gasped in breath, as Harry kept saying his new favorite word. He continued to look around in confusion before seeing James.  
  
"I'm going to murder you." Sirius growled.  
  
James look hurt "Not in front of Harry. He might get ideas. Plus it is Christmas."  
  
"Chritma!" Harry shrieked.  
  
"Yup, it's Christmas." Sirius answered. "Let's go wake up Moody now."  
  
Harry looked up at him for a moment "Chritma? Moody?"  
  
James's grin was quite evil as he said, "Now be very quiet Harry."  
  
Harry nodded solemnly as Sirius carried him out of the room, closely followed by James. They quietly snuck into Remus's room; Sirius dangled Harry over Remus before dropping him.  
  
Remus shot up and Harry bounced himself, still on top of Moody. "Moody it Chritma!!" Harry sang.  
  
Now Remus turned to glare at his two friends. "You're going to get it."  
  
"But it's Chritma, Moody" Sirius said grinned.  
  
"And you can fix your on breakfast."  
  
That shut both of his friends up in two seconds flat. "Come on, let's go open presents." Moody said, grabbing Harry and heading down the stairs letting James and Sirius stare bewilderedly behind them.  
  
****************************** The three watched as Harry opened present after present, they were silent for a while before Remus started talking quietly. "Don't you think we overdid it a bit? I mean he's only a year and a half you know."  
  
"Yeah, but only about quarter of these are even from us, or anyone we know. It seems like the whole wizarding population and there dog sent Harry a present." Sirius pointed out.  
  
They went silent as they watched Harry grab a present that was wrapped in familiar wrapping and was easily recognized as one they had given him.  
  
Harry slowly stared at the silvery piece of fabric that he held in his hands It hid his hands from sight as they were completely see through. He played with it a minute more before awkwardly stuffing it over his head and continuing on with his presents.  
  
"Don't you think he's a bit young for that?" Remus asked James who was grinning cheerfully.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Besides you're just jealous." He replied still smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Jealous of a one year old?" Sirius said quite sarcastically "Why would we be jealous of a one year old?"  
  
"Oh, come on Sirius, he's going to need it more then you ever will."  
  
"You really think so?" Remus asked. "Or will the people who potty trained him and taught him his numbers need it?"  
  
Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment "The ones who potty trained him of course."  
  
"Oh you big babies. Would I ever leave you out?" James said this as he pulled out two packages. His two friends grabbed them and opened them to find an invisibility cloak in each.  
  
From somewhere to James's side Sirius said "So Jamesie, money burning a hole in your pocket?"  
  
Nothing was there when James turned to look at the one who had spoken "Not at all why would you say that?"  
  
"Because last time you decided you had to much money you bought everyone a broomsticks."  
  
"What? When did I buy everyone broomsticks? I have never bought you a broomstick," James said indignantly.  
  
"You're kidding right, or do you actually not remember that? You even bought Lily a broomstick and if she has ever risen more then two feet off the ground, without being forced I'll drop in shock." Remus said this with a grin, but the grin faded as James's mood darkened at the mention of Lily. The three went silent and continued to watch Harry until the presents were unwrapped, with barely ten more words shared between the three of them.  
  
When the presents were finally unwrapped and you couldn't see what color the carpet was since the wrapping paper covered the floor from corner to corner Remus looked towards the grandfather clock that stood near the door. "Is it really necessary that we eat breakfast. We've got barely an hour until we're supposed to be over to Molly's for lunch."  
  
Before James could get a simple no out Sirius was already at it saying stuff such as "Of course it's necessary what are you trying to do? Kill us?" and "Look at poor Lil' Harry's sunken cheeks, you're going to make him go hungry?" He kept going on and on about how they would all starve to death if they didn't have breakfast at least once today. He shook his head and walked towards the partially invisible Harry "Come on, buddy, let's go get ready to go. I'll even give you a snack if you're good."  
  
"Choco!" Harry shrieked trying to grab a chocolate frog that he'd set free during his unveiling of presents.  
  
"I don't thinks so. We'll try something nutritional like sugar coated cereal instead." He tickled the boy who gave a shriek before heading to the kitchen to grab the nutritional breakfast he had talked about.  
  
**********  
  
The four apparated to the Burrow, finding it completely useless to keep the appearating spell away from Harry since he already knew it. Sirius carried Harry on his shoulders. The young boy clapped and cried "'Gin!" as the magic twirled through the air. The knocked on the door, since none of them had felt comfortable using the spell to appear inside the house, and it was opened in a second. To their surprise a boy of about twelve years old opened the door, seeing whom it was he turned around and called out "MUM! They're Here!" Molly walked up behind the boy scolding Charlie for not inviting them in; he turned around and said to the guest "Please come in," with a roll of his eyes and a sarcastic tone.  
  
The three walked in and Sirius placed Harry on the ground. The young boy looked up surprised at his Godfather, but before he could do anything Molly swept him into a hug.  
  
"Oh he's so cute. Look at this cute little outfit." Harry looked uncomfortable and squirmed a little. She let him down onto the ground but kept going on about how cute he was dressed up in the white collared long sleeved shirt and dress pants. A simple vest with a design across the chest was worn above the shirt.  
  
"Obviously someone who watches him has some fashion sense." She praised. She turned to her son's before introducing them "That's Bill and Charlie over there playing chess. Bill is fourteen and Charlie just turned twelve. Fred and George are over there playing on the brooms. They're three years old. Percy's the five year old, reading the book on the couch and Ron is watching Bill and Charlie. He's Harry's age. Oh and of course, Ginny she's the one playing on the carpet. She's just learned to walk and is ten months old.  
  
All of them took the scene in with bewildered eyes wondering how anyone could keep this family straight with all the red hair. "Dinner's about ready so if you want to come into the kitchen, we'll get everyone seated."  
  
James grabbed the still-eager-to-be-picked-up-by-someone-he-knew Harry and carried him through the door that the two twins (He couldn't remember there names) led him through.  
  
The three marveled at the smell in the kitchen, trying to figure out when they had started to miss the food cooked by someone who could actually cook without burning everything.  
  
Molly was calling out orders to her sons telling the oldest to carry something over to the table while scolding Ron for dropping his and the plate's next to his forks on the floor. "Harry goes over there at the small table, and you three can sit wherever you wish." James nodded his understanding yet seemed unwilling to let go of his son but did so. Without a word the three chose seats next to each other in the middle and sat down.  
  
It was within minutes that the food was served throughout the two tables and everyone began eating.  
  
Fred and George grinned at each other watching from across the table as Harry and Ron played in their food, completely smearing it across anything and everything. Fred flipped mashed potatoes at Harry who looked up and grinned just as George flipped some across the tables. Five years old Percy was just about to tell as he found out he could no longer talk. Harry grinned and continued to eat as two spoons started to flick food across the table, as if by magic. It just so happened to be their dumb luck that Charlie looked over at them.  
  
"By golly, would you look at that!" All the adults glanced over at the smaller table where the younger kids were seating.  
  
Two of the five adults stared as the other three glanced at each other and singled one out to say, "Harry!"  
  
The spoons immediately dropped but Harry continued to eat as if nothing had happened.  
  
"That's not normal." Arthur said slowly still glancing at the small kid.  
  
************************** "Let Percy go!" James said quite frustrated as Harry gave him an innocent smile and repeated what he had heard Paddy say before "Sorry, it just a prank."  
  
It would have been quite comical had it of been someone rather then Percy.  
  
Sirius muffled a laugh as he received a glare from Percy and James. Harry giggled but stopped as James turned to him.  
  
"Harry we're going to have to go home if you're going to keep doing this." He threatened. Harry's eyes went wide like he had understood the tone of voice, even if he hadn't quite understood the words. His eyes flashed for a second and Percy was suddenly able to move.  
  
Percy was slightly angry as he looked down on Harry he huffed slightly before marching out of the room.  
  
Sirius laughed at the exchange, earning another glare from James. As James was glaring he didn't see Harry sneak out of the room  
  
************************* Molly and the rest of the adults sat talking when she heard a crash come from upstairs. "I'll go see what happened." She offered before Sirius, Remus or James could move.  
  
Leaving the adults alone she went into the living room, where she found Bill and Charlie playing gobstones, while Fred and George were busy hitting each other with sticks, while balancing on a broomstick, and pretending to be beaters.  
  
"Where are Ron and Harry?" Molly asked looking from one pair of children to the other.  
  
Bill looked up and said, "They were here just a second ago."  
  
Molly nodded before heading up the stairs, turning in to the room that Ron and Ginny shared at the moment. She walked in happy to find the two lost boys here.  
  
It was a pretty normal scene for any moment. Ginny had apparently woken up from her nap, as she was sitting up in her crib a startled expression adorned her face. Harry and Ron sat on the floor throwing a ball back and forth. They seemed quite content, and were giggling. It was strange as she looked at Harry; the aura around him was rather amazing for someone that size. She shut the door trying to be quiet and unnoticed as the two boys played but a squeak made the two look up at her.  
  
"Hi!" Ron said brightly, he turned to look at Harry and questioned "Bye- bye?"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and waved towards Molly Weasley "Bye-bye."  
  
Molly popped out of the room and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Come on Gin, let go!" Ron told Ginny and the two boys helped Ginny out of the crib.  
  
Sitting on the floor she looked up at them with wide eyes, as Harry reached for Ginny's hands and helped her stand up. Each boy took one of her hands and helped her out of the room.  
  
*****************************  
  
It was with a pop the Molly appeared in another room, another house, and most likely another city. A simple look around at where she was confirmed her beliefs and had her wondering where exactly she was. Opening the door she realized that she was in a closet, that hadn't been cleaned recently.  
  
She walked out of the closet and looked around the room, not recognizing it. Glancing around she recognized it to be a nursery. It was painted a navy blue, and decked out in red, yellow and the same navy blue. The crib sat in a corner, with the striped blanket ruffled. The room was relatively clean, except the closet that was a complete mess.  
  
Molly wandered out of the room and down the stairs. She entered the living room and immediately recognized the house. Pictures were hung upon the wall of Sirius, Remus, James and Harry. She grinned at one that was of them in school. The three had somehow managed to get a hold of a bucket of pink goo, and were in the process of dumping it over the head of an unsuspecting Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Another picture caught her eye. In this one Harry was being rocked to sleep by his mother. A tear prickled in her eye as she watched Lily slowly rock him, with a peaceful look in her eye.  
  
She glanced at the corner where James and Sirius sat, fast asleep on a couch. Sirius was practically on the floor though, and looked highly uncomfortable. James was using Sirius as a pillow right now, and the drool that dribbled down his chin was smeared across Sirius's shoulder.  
  
She continued glancing around the room, looking at the different photos that were hung up. Some were of Harry, while others were of their time at school. Her eyes finally fell upon a jar of floo powder by the fireplace, and the fire was still lighted. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder and said "The Burrow!" as she walked through the fire and waited a couple of seconds before exiting into the kitchen where her husband, James, Remus, and Sirius still sat talking about the recent quidditch match.  
  
The four looked up surprised as she brushed herself off.  
  
"Where have you been?" Arthur asked her.  
  
"A certain somebody that we were talking about early, was practicing his special little talent, and sent me to a closet." She said looking at James in the eye as she continued with "You've got to talk to somebody about that. Try owling Dumbledore, he might know something." **************************  
  
"Watch Harry." Ron whispered showing Harry what would happen if he went into a room with his eyes covered. "See they can't see me."  
  
The adults watched amused as Ron crept through the kitchen and toward the counter where the cookies were kept.  
  
From the doorway a whispered "Sure?" Ron nodded and a moment later Harry walked in. One hand covering his eyes, and the other holding on to Ginny, who also had their eyes covered. Harry was watching Ginny from the corner of his eye while she toddled with him towards Ron.  
  
"Ron," Harry whispered, "Help." He said after Ginny opened her eyes and said "Peabo. (Peek-a-boo) In order to make sure no one saw Ginny, Harry hurriedly covered her eyes with his hands. Only realizing that he had just left his eyes uncovered. He used his other hand to cover his eyes leaving Ginny without anything to hold on to. Unfortunately for the two undercover agents, who were trying to steal the cookies, Ginny took one unsteady step forward that sent her falling backwards into a sitting position. Her wide eyes looked from Ron to Harry as tears started to fall, and she began to cry.  
  
Harry knelt beside her, peeking between his fingers with one hand, and with the other, which had fallen off Ginny when she fell, started to pet Ginny like a dog, saying "It otay, Gin, it otay."  
  
Ron rushed over and tried to comfort Ginny too. Yet the two didn't get anywhere except in scaring Ginny further.  
  
The five adults were near hysterics now, as they tried to suppress their laughter. Molly stood up and picked up Ginny, noticing both boys still had one hand covering their eyes, she walked over to the cookie jar. She took one out and handed it to Ginny who stopped crying and took the cookie. Putting some in her mouth she sucked on it, as she didn't quite have enough teeth to eat it. Then Molly started to put some on a plate to take over to the table. When she had finished that task, she turned to the others sitting at the table "Do you know anybody else who would like a cookie?"  
  
Ron and Harry instantly uncovered their eyes. Walking over they put the puppy dog eyes on before saying "Peas?"  
  
"Well, there you two are! I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Molly said faking a tone of surprise.  
  
Harry raised his hands to shrug and said "Gone?"  
  
"Gone?" Molly questioned as she handed each boy a cookie.  
  
Ron also shrugged saying "All gone." and nodding solemnly.  
  
The two turned and left the kitchen. Leaving the adults to burst into laughter.  
  
**********  
  
At three o'clock, they finally decided to leave, as Harry had begun getting crankier. They finally realized that he hadn't had his nap and it would probably be better to get him home before he decided to blow up the Weasley household.  
  
They used floo powder to leave, laughing as they exited; Sirius carried Harry and stopped as he noticed someone sitting on the couch.  
  
The two behind them bumped into Sirius's back, surprised at the sudden stop, but there mouths dropped open as they recognized the person.  
  
"Well aren't you going to give your mom a hug?" Emma Black said looking at her son.  
  
Sirius set Harry on the floor, before moving towards her and giving her a hug. Harry looked cautiously at the lady standing in the room.  
  
The two pulled apart and Emma turned around towards the other two men, "Hello James, Remus." She pulled each into a hug, which they returned, but gave the other two pained looks, trying the hardest to resist the urge to escape from her and run to their comfort zone under their beds.  
  
After their turn, she turned towards Harry, putting on a voice especially reserved for (A/N: Enter the word *Scarring* here) little kids. "Hello Harry, come give Auntie Em a hug."  
  
Harry gave her a wide eyed scared look, before turning towards where his dad and Remus were standing and frantically reaching up to be held.  
  
Remus quickly grabbed him, and said, "He's a bit shy." He smirked as he remembered the way Harry had acted around the Weasleys, not a bit shy. He wiped the smirk off his face as quickly as possible and said "Would you like some tea? I'll go get us some." He handed Harry to James before practically running out of the room.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Sirius asked.  
  
Emma gave Sirius a stern look before saying, "Making sure my baby was alright. Plus its Christmas and you didn't even call."  
  
"Sorry, mum." Sirius hastily tried to explain, trying to figure a way to get her to leave. "We went and had dinner with the Weasley family. Really nice people they are. So how long are you staying?"  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me, Sirius Lee Black?" She asked.  
  
Sirius jumped slightly "Of course not." He answered quickly "We just had.er. plans, for later tonight."  
  
James looked at him surprised at the blunt lie; they had no such plans.  
  
"Well, I'll stay and take care of Harry." She said smiling at Harry, and he ducked his head into his dad's chest, trying to get away from the scary lady.  
  
"No, that's not necessary. Molly is planning on having him. He and Ron are friends." Sirius said trying to get out of the hole he had dug.  
  
"Well, just call Molly up and tell her not to worry about it,"  
  
Sirius nodded glumly, not sure how he was going to get himself out of this. "It's not until eight anyways, and we'll only be gone for a couple minutes."  
  
James glared at Sirius for a moment as he said, "I'm going to see what's taking Remus so long." He left carrying Harry, as he heard Sirius say, "I'll go call Molly, be right back mum."  
  
Sirius caught up with James in no time and apologized immediately "I didn't mean too. I was just trying to get her to go away."  
  
"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Harry, the poor kid has to stay with her all night." James glanced down at Harry as he said this. Harry's eyes were wide as if he understood everything that was being said and was highly dreading the night. "And I suggest that you explain it to Remus, cause he isn't going to be to happy about it."  
  
"Sorry buddy. I didn't mean to get you stuck with her. I wouldn't want anyone stuck with her. Well, maybe Voldemort." Sirius said, looking at Harry, who nodded solemnly.  
  
They had reached the kitchen by this time and saw that Remus was making the tea completely by hand. Not even bothering to take out the wand in his pocket.  
  
"Cheater," Sirius muttered, as he pulled out his own wand and finished the tea.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" Remus asked turning around to face Sirius. "You just taught Harry how to make tea, you know."  
  
"Ah, come on Moony. You were just going to leave us alone out there, weren't you?" Sirius asked, glaring at him when Moony gave him an innocent look.  
  
"Yup, that was the plan." He was still giving them an innocent look.  
  
"Big mistake there," James said, "Go on Padfoot, and tell him what happened."  
  
Sirius shifted uncomfortable as he said "I was just trying to get her to leave, and said we were going somewhere tonight, and that we wouldn't be around."  
  
"Yeah, well she insisted on babysitting Harry for us, so we have to leave for about a half of an hour tonight." James continued and finished for Sirius.  
  
Remus gave Harry a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry buddy, maybe I can say I'm not feeling too well and stick around."  
  
Harry grinned at him before wriggling to be let down; James set him down before asking, "So, where are we going to go?"  
  
"We could head to Diagon Alley or something." Sirius suggested as he watched Harry toddle over to a cupboard and open it.  
  
"On Christmas? I highly doubt anything's open." Remus pointed out.  
  
"How about we go over to the Weasleys?" James thought out loud, "Harry didn't have his nap so we can put him to bed before we go. Sirius why don't you go call Molly, for real this time, and tell her our story."  
  
Sirius headed out of the room, as Remus picked up the tea and headed towards the door. James turned towards Harry and noticed that the pans that had been in the cupboard were now five feet in the air.  
  
"Harry," He said sternly, forgetting one very important detail. Harry turned startled and the pans crashed to the floor as he lost his concentration.  
  
"Oh come here you. Can't you ever just stay out of trouble?" James said in mock exasperation. "You're too much like me."  
  
********** "James are we going to go or not?" Sirius shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Now don't worry about a thing. We'll be just fine here." Emma was saying to Remus who rolled his eyes slightly.  
  
"We'll only be a couple of minutes. We'll just wish them a Merry Christmas and be on our way. Don't worry about it." Sirius said reassuringly.  
  
"If he wakes up we'll be at the Burrow. And there's bottles in the fridge." James said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Don't worry, I raised Sirius after all." Emma pointed out trying to calm them down but James took one look at Sirius and said, "Right, I think I'll stay here after all."  
  
Sirius laughed and pulled James arm as the three of them appearated back to the Burrow.  
  
"Molly?" Remus called glancing around the now familiar living room. The three walked into the kitchen and took seats around the table where both Molly and Arthur were already sitting.  
  
"Explain what happened again, please?" Molly asked a confused look still adorned her face from when Sirius talked to her earlier.  
  
"Well you see..." Sirius began.  
  
"Let me sum it up for you in four words." James said looking rather innocent "Sirius is an idiot."  
  
"Yeah Sirius it's all your fault. If you had: one, learned to keep your mouth shut and two; said Merry Christmas to your mum or sent a card we wouldn't be in this mess." Remus told Sirius.  
  
"Well, you weren't much help now were you? Just doing whatever you were doing and letting me do all the talking." Sirius retorted.  
  
"You know we're not going to accomplish anything with you two acting like two year olds now are we?" James said to the two of them.  
  
Molly and Arthur watched the exchange in silence; the rest went silent for a moment before Sirius asked "So how are we going to keep her from knowing about Harry?"  
  
"What do you mean knowing about Harry? She's known him for almost two years. Unless you think she shouldn't know he's alive.' Remus said as though he thought Sirius had lost it.  
  
"I wasn't talking about her knowing that he was alive." Sirius said exasperatedly. "I meant about his, you know." He said glancing at them. Finally it dawned on Remus what Sirius was talking about mouthing an "Oh."  
  
"That's a good point eh James. His your son, what's your idea?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sirius must have an idea, since he brought it up. So what do you think Sirius?"  
  
"I don't know that's why I was asking you." Sirius said anxiously.  
  
There was silence between the five adults and Sirius was once again the first to speak up. "How about we tell her Harry has a bad reaction to people he doesn't know that he gets a bad rash when he gets nervous." Sirius said.  
  
"Only you could come up with something like that, Sirius. Honestly, she'll want to stick around longer if you tell her that. She'll want to spend as much time with him as possible." Remus retorted.  
  
"Okay smart guy," Sirius replied his voice rising and teeth clenched, "You tell me what we're going to do."  
  
"That is enough out of both of you. I will not have you bickering. If you wake up anyone I'll pound you senseless." Molly Weasley said going rather red in the face. Sirius and Remus had never heard Molly loose her temper, sat with shocked expressions on their faces. "Now that problem has been solved James, tell them what you and Arthur came up with."  
  
James looked as though he was about to run out of the room if she lost her temper again, but said steadily "We'll just try to keep him out of the house as much as possible. You know father/son outings and play dates with Ron. And hopefully she'll decide to go home soon."  
  
"If Sirius would have learned to keep his mouth shut we wouldn't have to worry about it."  
  
"And obviously somebody needs to have a nap don't they Remus!" said Sirius sarcastically sticking his tongue out at Remus.  
  
"Yeah Well..." Remus began but was interrupted by Sirius, who had stuck his fingers in his ears and was saying rather loudly "I'm not listening. I'm not listening."  
  
"James, make him shut up!" Remus said in a whiny five-year-old voice as Sirius continued with "I'm not listening."  
  
"Just ignore him." James said leaving the two to their bickering.  
  
"What's up with those two?" Arthur asked watching the two.  
  
James sighed "Sirius decided it was to quiet after we left your house and 'accidentally' knocked Remus's new cloak to the floor."  
  
"It was an accident!" Sirius insisted in a slightly raised voice.  
  
"Oh sure." Remus sarcastically added "And it was an accident that Harry was sitting there."  
  
"It was" He insisted again.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "And it was an accident that Harry just happened to have a nice bright red sucker in his hand."  
  
"And you gave it to him. So there, it's not all my fault."  
  
"And the fact he had a chocolate frog in his other hand wasn't your fault either now, was it?"  
  
Sirius tried for the innocent look again "It's not my fault he got a million chocolate frogs for Christmas."  
  
"Yeah, you only gave him half of that million."  
  
"Yeah? Well that one wasn't from my half!"  
  
" Really how could you tell?" retorted Remus  
  
Sirius stood up before shouting, "Because I handed it to him, you twit!"  
  
"Oh so you're admitting it now are you?" Remus raged on, standing up so he could glare Sirius in the eye. "So admit it, you meant to, didn't you?"  
  
"Um, guys," James interrupted as the two glared at each other not even bothering to glance at James. "I'm going home. Okay?"  
  
"I'm not admitting to anything!"  
  
"Well, have a fun time, Molly. If they get to be to much deal with them anyway you see fit." James said as he began to leave the room, he reached the door and turned around with a grin "Personally I like thumbscrews and clothes hangers the best."  
  
Molly looked confusedly after James as he appearated out of the doorway before turning back to the other two. If looks could kill they would be dead!  
  
"Alright you two! Your bickering like Percy and the twins. Do I have to do what I do with them?" The question fell on deaf ears though as the two continued to argue.  
  
"Fine!" Remus, sit down in that corner. Sirius, you sit in the other one. If I hear one word pass between the two of you, you'll be grounded." Molly shouted in a slightly quiet voice as to not wake up the children. The two grown men cowered in fear and backed into their corners, so they wouldn't upset Molly further.  
  
"Calm down dearest. There's no need to yell." Arthur said trying to calm Molly down.  
  
Unknown to rest of the people in the room Sirius was now carefully sneaking his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"How can I calm down when they're acting worse then the twins?" Molly stated now thoroughly enraged.  
  
POP! It appeared that Sirius had finally managed to use his wand without the knowledge of the others.  
  
"Sirius Black! I'm going to kill you." Shouted Remus before appearating out.  
  
"See dear, now there off your back." Arthur comforted.  
  
A cry from upstairs made them groan. "And Ginny's wide awake." Molly said, storming up the stairs to take care of her daughter. 


End file.
